Hermione's Assets
by marksmom
Summary: Hermione can't understand why this keeps happening...and why it keeps getting more and more disturbing with each one she notices. A cast of many but no overt romance. Discussion of female bodily features, but no sex, no swearing...no nothing...strange for one of my stories. In response to 'The Hermione Challenge'


They were doing it again…and again…and again. Hermione huffed slightly, annoyed beyond belief that this seemed to happen time and time again…what was it that was causing this? Surely they weren't that much different than any others?

It had all started fairly innocently, back in third year; at least that was the first time she'd noticed it. Ron was the first…but definitely not the last. He also wasn't anywhere near the most disturbing. She'd noticed that Ron's eyes kept slipping away from hers during their study sessions; she couldn't help but notice that his eyes always seemed to head to an area further south than was strictly appropriate for a friend's eyes to stray to. More than once she'd had to call his attention back to his essay, or whatever homework they'd been working on. He still did it, too; after three years, she thought that he would have been able to control his more primal urges and keep his eyes where they belonged…apparently not.

The next one she'd noticed was just a tad bit more upsetting and conspicuous than Ron's slight drooling…Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had actually stopped dead in a corridor one day and stared; if it hadn't been for Parkinson running into him from behind, Hermione was fairly certain that he would still be there. As Malfoy's eyes practically undressed her, from the waist up, Hermione felt her stomach turn over and she almost was sick there in front of the Charms classroom. Thank Heavens for Pansy Parkinson _(and wasn't THAT just a little weird?)_ slapping him across the face; the fact that she also bloodied his nose may have also contributed to his shifting attention. That hadn't stopped him, though…not by a long shot. Every chance he got, he made it obvious that he was staring quite openly at her chest; it made her skin crawl every time it happened. Hermione didn't understand it…they weren't anything special.

The one after that was a little flattering, but more disturbing than the last two…Cho Chang; a Ravenclaw who was, by most of the male standards, rather beautiful on her own. A Ravenclaw who was rumoured to be dating Cedric Diggory…apparently not. Never having been stared at by another girl, this attention from the Asian girl was disconcerting and Hermione didn't quite know how to deal with it. Oh, the girl was never quite so obvious with it as either Ron or Malfoy were, but Hermione could still feel the other girl's eyes on her…assets…whenever they passed in the corridors.

The next person that Hermione noticed didn't bother her, but it did bother Ron when he found out. Fred, one of Ron's twin brothers, was a little better at staring than Ron was, and was leagues ahead of Malfoy in the surreptitious staring category. His staring didn't bother her as much as either Ron or Malfoy; it didn't feel like he was undressing her with his eyes or trying to figure out how to brush up against her to 'accidentally' cop a feel, like Ron did. Strangely, Hermione actually enjoyed having Fred look at her, but she was curious as to why George didn't look at her, too. She found out why in fifth year…he was already dating Katie Bell.

She didn't quite know what to do about the next person she caught staring at her chest; the man was almost twice her age…and her Potions professor as well. Professor Snape was much better in the surreptitious staring category than anyone else who stared at her chest; she could only assume that he'd had plenty of practice. The thought of someone actually allowing him to _**SEE**_ their breasts _(let alone __**TOUCH**__ them!)_ almost made her sick up when she had the thought in Potions class…it must be something about the Slytherins that had the ability to make her almost physically ill just thinking about them. Hermione took to wearing full robes in Potions class…no matter the temperature.

The person that truly disturbed her was someone she wouldn't have thought of being guilty of staring at a teen-aged girl's chest. She had heard that the man was a pouf, so why he was staring at her, she had no idea. The staring got so bad, however, that Hermione felt that she had no choice but to bring it to the attention of her Head of House. Professor Minerva McGonagall was not someone you ever messed with…her lions were sacred to her. When McGonagall was told what was going on, she left Hermione sitting in her office as she took off to corner the miscreant. Any student standing in the Entrance Hall got one hell of an earful when she found Albus Dumbledore and started haranguing him about his inappropriate staring at one of her Gryffindors.

Hermione had only one person that she felt she could talk to about this whole issue; Harry had never stared at her like the rest did. She found out why the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament…Harry had started dating Ron's second oldest brother, Charlie.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why do so many people stare at my breasts?"

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at them; he looked from the front and then moved around to the side. He occasionally nodded his head and then finally stood in front of her again.

"Hermione, love, judging from my extremely inexperienced observations, I would say that they are staring because your breasts are quite lovely. That doesn't mean I want to see them, quite the opposite, but I've noticed the staring as well and…well, who could miss the show that McGonagall gave in the Entrance Hall?" Harry looked up and saw the look of disbelief on his friend's face. "What? You don't believe that McGonagall yelled at Dumbledore…or you don't believe that your breasts are lovely?"

"Why would someone stare at me?" She still couldn't quite believe that anyone would want to stare at her chest.

"Because they like what they see? I'll be honest…if I were straight, or even bi, I would be staring right along with them. You are beautiful, Hermione, whether you believe it or not. If you want someone else's opinion, I would recommend getting Fred Weasley's…he'll tell you the truth, and won't sugar coat anything. He also likes you quite a bit." Harry went back to the letter he had been reading; it was from Charlie and he wanted to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

What he _did_ miss was the gobsmacked look on Hermione's face. Harry's answer had been anything but what she had expected. She hadn't been expecting to be told that she had lovely breasts; she hadn't been expecting to be told that Fred Weasley liked her. However, that might explain why his staring didn't feel as invasive as all of the rest. She wandered out of the Gryffindor common room and aimlessly began to wander throughout the castle.

She missed the sly smirk on Harry's face and the fact that he sent his patronus, bearing a message, off to Fred. As she walked out of the main doors of the castle, she saw a tall redhead waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Again, she felt the weight of his stare and, once again, it was not bothersome…again…she rather enjoyed it.


End file.
